element_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Andrews
"If this never happened, then Jackson would still be here. So would Lucy and that Guard. We didn't even know his name." "They all knew the risk. It's terrible they're gone, but they would want us to move on. Lucy too. We have to fight, every day, so that they didn't die for nothing." Isabel and Jason in the first movie Jason Andrews is a fifteen year old Earth User from the town of New Zem. He is goes to the Island Four Element Central and is best friends with Jackson Ren, Hazel Jameston, and Isabel Jax. He is currently a Centurion at Element Central. Biography Early Life Jason Andrews was born on May 24th in the 99th year of the First Element War. The son of Dillon and Carrie Andrews, Jason was born with the Earth Element. He lived his early years in the capital city of Zem, but his parents decided to move to New Zem when the threat of a Pyrosian Invasion was increasing. There, he became friends with his neighbor Hazel Jameston. Sadly, when the Pyrosian Invasion began, New Zem fell under siege. The Andrews family was nearly killed countless times, and the sadness didn't stop there. At the age of five, in the last year of the First Element War, Dillon and Carrie were killed in the First Battle of Zem. Jason was orphaned, and was taken in by his mother's sister and her family. He lived with them for a year, until this uncle, who was secretly a Pyrosian supporter, hijacked the boat the family was on, which was also carrying several Gaian Governors. This resulted in the sinking of the ship, killing Jason's aunt, uncle and cousins, as well as two of the five Governors. Jason survived and was unofficially adopted by Commander Stone, a close friend of the Andrews family. At Element Central At the age of ten, Jason had his Choosing Ceremony. He and Hazel both chose Earth, and left New Zem for Element Central. There, they both were grouped into the Ninth Cohort, along with Jackson Ren, Percy and Teddy King, Lucy and Isabel Jax, Reese Pearson and Jake Maxwell. Jason had many adventures while at Element Central. In his first year, he became the best sword fighter in his year, and by his third year, the entire camp. At age twelve, Jason was in Zem while going to visit the memorial for the First Battle of Zem. While on a hovertrain, he saw a suspicious man with red flame tattoos covering his bald head. Jason followed him and was about to call the police, but was spotted by Tattoo Man. They engaged in a sword fight, the police arriving just in time to see Jason encase the man up to his waist in rock. The Tattoo man killed himself and several other police with Self Combustion, but Jason stopped the leader of a terrorist organization. Sadly, the man's plan to bomb the Memorial Shrine succeeded, as the bomb was already on a timer. By the time Jason was 15, he was a Centurion of the Ninth Cohort along with Percy King. At the age of 15, Jason was selected to compete in the Trials, a series of games that tested one's powers and skills. This is where the first movie begins. He ended up winning the Trials, but his celebrations were cut short when Commander Stone informed him that there was a spy in the Ninth Cohort. This was the beginning of the Island Four Hostage Crisis. From there, the events of the first movie unfold. The Trials This article is a stub. More information will be added once Element Central: Trials is released. Jason Andrews was one of the four members of Team Earth in the Trials. His team mates included Cassandra, Jackson, and his rival, Jenni Khan. Jason won the Trials through an unknown way. It is known that at some point in the first Trial, Jason almost drowned. The Traitor Jason, along with Hazel, Jackson, Isabel and Newt, was called to the War Room the day after he won the Trials. Commander Stone informed them that someone was sending information to the enemy, Lord Pyro and his forces. Stone gave them a list of suspects, saying that as the spy fled from the Communications Center, they dropped a Ninth Cohort badge. Stone makes them all swear to secrecy, as if the entire camp found out, there would be chaos and the spy would have time to slip away. Jason and the others agreed, but Isabel refused, saying that she wouldn't spy on her friends. She stormed off, much to the disappointment of the others. When the group returned to the Ninth Cohort Stockade, they found out that Stone had appointed former Praetors Jessie Peters and James Driscoll as the leaders of the investigation. After a brief reunion, Newt had everyone start to search. After a while, Hazel found a secret compartment under her trunk. The hatch was locked, so she couldn't fully investigate it. When Jackson asked her who's bunk this was, she said that it was hers, but she quickly added that she was not the traitor. The group went to open it, but Hazel stopped them, saying hat it could be a trap, and it could explode. Jason stepped forward and used his sword to break the lock, but broke his sword in the process. He then opened the hatch, revealing a secret compartment with some evidence. Upon further investigation, Jason and James discovered an electrogun, an Obsidian Knife, and a Fire Crystal. They later found out that the person who had the bunk above Hazel was Reese Pearson, the Governor's daughter. Island Four Hostage Crisis This section is a stub. More information will be added once Element Central: Trials is released.